


Стой прямо и говори правду

by Russian_Fic_Store



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Kibou-daini, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 23:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6446353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Russian_Fic_Store/pseuds/Russian_Fic_Store
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Автор - Isidora Stramm<br/>После расследования на Кибо-Дайни оруженосец Роик никак не может забыть о Вороне Дюрона<br/>Работа на ЗФБ-2014 для команды Barrayar</p>
            </blockquote>





	Стой прямо и говори правду

Улетая с Кибо-Дайни два с половиной месяца назад, Роик даже представить не мог, что когда-нибудь вернётся сюда. Тем более, что вернётся так скоро. 

Выйдя из космопорта, он зарегистрировался в гостиничном комплексе, том самом, где скрывался Лейбер. За стойкой регистрации сидела знакомая девушка-администратор. 

– Я вас помню! Вы были у нас и волновались из-за заболевшего постояльца, верно? 

– Да, мисс. Медицинскую помощь у вас оказывают быстро, как я убедился. – Роик улыбнулся в ответ, надеясь, что выглядит дружелюбным. При его росте, ширине плеч и квадратной челюсти это не всегда удавалось. Стоило лишь немного нахмуриться и для людей из флегматичного великана он превращался в весьма опасного типа. Да уж, внешность у него приметная, ничего удивительного, что администратор запомнила.

Он сказал ей, что приехал по делам и хочет арендовать флаер.

– Избегайте центральных улиц, – посоветовала она, подсовывая ему на подпись бланки. – Сплошные демонстрации. Родственники пострадавших жаждут крови корпораций и правительства.

Из местных новостей Роик знал, что «Великое таяние», предсказанное милордом, было пока лишь в самом начале. Власти планеты спешно разбирались с юридическими осложнениями. Массовые иски от родственников замороженных с помощью некачественного крио-раствора грозили экономике планеты серьезным кризисом. 

– Да, я смотрел новости на борту корабля. Ужас, что творится, верно? Но я бы тоже был в ярости, случись такое с кем-то из моих.

Оставалось только радоваться, что жители Кибо не знают, кого на самом деле следует благодарить за то, что тайна, тщательно хранимая крио-корпорациями, выплыла наружу. Все лавры и тернии достались Лизе Сато, а Лорд Аудитор Форкосиган улетел, завершив расследование и предоставив жителям Кибо-Дайни самим решать свои проблемы. Однако благодаря лорду Марку, вернее, теперь уже лорду Форкосигану и его клинике, где под руководством Ворона Дюрона будут испытывать новый препарат для омоложения, у людей, возможно, появится шанс продлить жизнь и без столь рискованной процедуры, как крио-заморозка. 

Распрощавшись с администратором, Роик сел в флаер и взял курс на южную окраину Норбриджа. Сделав круг над бывшим заведением госпожи Сьюз, он сел на стоянке.

Почти все здания комплекса окружали строительные леса, вокруг сновала техника и рабочие. Внутри наверняка тоже кипела бурная деятельность. Лорд Марк явно не собирался откладывать надолго открытие нового предприятия, а отбор кандидатов для исследования, скорее всего, уже шёл полным ходом. Интересно, успел ли прибыть сюда кто-то ещё из Дюрон? Это могло бы осложнить ситуацию, а может, наоборот, упростить. Роик совсем не хотел, чтобы о его приезде знал кто-то, хотя и понимал, что ему не утаить свой приезд от барраярского консульства. Лорд Аудитор Форкосиган, несомненно, оставил о себе такие воспоминания у тех, кто был посвящён в детали расследования, что внезапное появление его оруженосца будет воспринято как разведка боем. Придётся ему успокоить консула, сказав, что он тут в отпуске и прибыл с частным визитом. Может быть, стоит намекнуть на романтический интерес к какой-нибудь местной леди? В конце концов, они встречались с несколькими, хотя та леди-адвокат немного старовата, как и секретарша господина Винга, а сестра госпожи Сато замужем. Может быть, Ако? Главное сразу дать понять, что речь не о самой госпоже Сато, к которой воспылал страстью консул Форволынкин. Роик искренне надеялся, что у них всё сложится удачно. Это было бы хорошо и для Лизы, и для её детей. Джин и Мина славные ребятишки, им понравится Барраяр. Да, пожалуй, вариант с местной леди удачен. Консул влюблён и легко поверит в такую историю. Правда, дома о какой-то леди не особо расскажешь, но сейчас там всем не до него. Если повезет, поглощённые печальными переменами в жизни семьи, все очень скоро вообще забудут, что он куда-то уезжал.

Хмурясь, Роик откинулся на спинку кресла. Возможно, ему следовало отказаться от отпуска и остаться на Барраяре, но когда граф предложил отдохнуть какое-то время от своих обязанностей, он с радостью ухватился за возможность покинуть планету. Ему надо было побыть вдали от родных мест, чтобы разобраться в себе и как следует всё обдумать. Но он не мог не испытывать неловкость от того, что решил воспользоваться семейной трагедией Форкосиганов для устройства личных дел. Будто предаёшь собственную семью ради… ради чего? Роик не знал ответа на этот вопрос. После расследования на Кибо-Дайни, всё в его жизни пошло наперекосяк – именно так, как когда-то говорила Таура: быстро и неожиданно. А ведь до этого всё шло на лад, он готов был связать свою жизнь брачными узами, стать примерным семьянином, и вот…

После смерти Тауры Роик долго смотреть не мог на других женщин. Да служба у милорда не особо и располагала к любовным похождениям. «Когда мне!», – отмахивался он в ответ на вопросы родителей о том, неужто ему до сих пор не встретилась подходящая девушка. Не рассказывать же было о том, что ни одна женщина в его глазах не сможет сравниться с генетически модифицированным трёхметровым солдатом женского пола! Он-то на службе у Форкосиганов насмотрелся всякого, а родителям этого не объяснишь и брату тоже. Роик надеялся, что со временем найдется другая девушка, та, которую он полюбит всем сердцем, но прошло несколько лет, а она так и не появилась. Незадолго до отъезда на Кибо, он решил, что нельзя всю жизнь жить мечтой о чём-то несбыточном, и начал оказывать знаки внимания дочери старшего телохранителя Форкосиганов, Пима. Не ухаживать, так это называть было пока рано. Просто приглашал иногда пройтись по парку, который был устроен по проекту леди Катерины возле особняка Форкосиганов. 

Ори была славной, симпатичной, весёлой и работящей. Все считали, что из них выйдет отличная пара. В конце концов, Роик собрался с духом и попросил у Пима разрешения отвезти Ори в Хассадар, чтобы познакомить её с родителями. Увы, не сложилось. Хотя теперь Роик уже не знал, огорчаться или радоваться этому. 

А после возвращения с Кибо им было не до встреч. Похороны и траур – не самое подходящее время для ухаживаний, разговоров о знакомстве с родителями и помолвке. Все в доме были поглощены печальными хлопотами, прислуга ходила на цыпочках, говорила шёпотом. При встречах с Ори они обменивались грустными улыбками, кивали друг другу и шли дальше по своим делам. И хотя это было правильно, Роика не оставляло чувство, что настоящей любви никакие препятствия не были бы им помехой.

Роик затемнил фонарь кабины, чтобы никто не смог увидеть его, сидящего внутри флаера. Он совсем не хотел раньше времени показываться на глаза тому, кто разрушил его жизнь, казавшуюся прежде простой и понятной, заставил усомниться в себе, в своих решениях и планах, лишил покоя и сна. А ведь, улетая с Кибо, он думал, что будет вспоминать случившееся, как страшный сон. Однако вышло совсем иначе…

***

2,5 месяца назад

В темноте время течёт иначе, чем при свете дня. Это Роик знал ещё со времён службы в муниципальной полиции Хассадара, где ему частенько доставалось ночное патрулирование. Если бы не электронные часы на панели управления лодкой, можно было бы подумать, что они с Вороном Дюрона уже несколько часов сидят в лодочном домике на берегу высохшего озера, ожидая полицию Норбриджа, которая освободит их из рук похитителей, хотя на самом деле прошло всего лишь тринадцать минут. Они сделали всё, что могли: сообщили свои координаты и вызвали подмогу. Знать бы ещё, что с лордом Форкосиганом, в какую очередную историю он ухитрился вляпаться, но тут уж ничего не попишешь. Неприятности, интриги, заговоры и преступления – не самая безопасная работа. Предугадать, как обернутся дела во время очередного сверхсекретного расследования, никогда было нельзя. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что и в этот раз им удастся с честью вернуться домой. Конечно, при условии, что милорд жив, здоров и в состоянии соображать.

Погружённый в размышления, Роик позабыл о своём спутнике, но тому, видимо, наскучило сидеть молча, и он напомнил о себе, подтолкнув его локтем в бок: 

– Роик?

– Что? – шёпотом отозвался тот, хотя, вызывая полицию и барраярским ое консульство, говорил, не понижая голоса. 

– Ничего, – пробормотал Ворон. – Я уж думал, ты уснул. 

– Нет. – Роик покосился на его аристократический профиль, освещенный панелью управления. Инопланетник. Вечно он оказывается в компании инопланетников! Этот, правда, был не из худших. Вежливый, любезный и обходительный, хотя иногда позволяет себе отпускать колкие шуточки. Любезность, скорее всего, лишь маска, предназначенная для потенциальных клиентов и пациентов. Ворон не только криохирург, но и бизнесмен, не зря ведь именно его посылают на другие планеты вести переговоры. Лорд Марк никогда не доверил бы столь ответственное дело дилетанту. К тому же, не стоит забывать, что все Дюроны родом с Джексона, а значит, Ворон – опасный и безжалостный тип где-то там, в глубине, под маской любезности. А может, и не очень глубоко. Но сейчас он их союзник и играет на их стороне. И у него по крайней мере нет перепонок между пальцами, жабр, когтей, клыков… Впрочем, против когтей и клыков Роик вовсе не возражал с некоторых пор. Интересно, есть ли какие-то особые генетические модификации у выведенных искусственно хирургов? Можно поинтересоваться у лорда Марка, он наверняка в курсе секретов Дюрона. 

– А как у вас на Барраяре принято благодарить за спасение жизни? – спросил Ворон.

Роик хмыкнул. Тема так себе, но сгодится, чтобы скоротать время. Заняться им пока всё равно нечем, так почему бы не вспомнить старые добрые времена и службу в полиции? Действительно, бывало, пожилые горожанки заносили им в участок пирожки или какую-нибудь другую стряпню в благодарность за помощь во всяких житейских ситуациях. Иногда некоторые предлагали деньги, но полицейские никогда не брали их. Правда, напарнику Роика однажды подарили вышитую рубаху, и он её принял, сказав, что отказываться от подарка, сделанного своими руками, не очень-то удобно. Но, пожалуй, всё это не нужно рассказывать, ведь из всех возможностей Ворон скорее всего выберет именно деньги. Хотя, возможно, стоит упомянуть пирожки? От благодарности в виде еды Роик бы не отказался. Полуфабрикаты, которые принес ему на обед тот тощий террорист, не отличались ни особой калорийностью, ни изысканностью. Да и было это давно… Только умеет ли Ворон готовить? «Должно быть, он готовит только размороженные блюда». Роик с трудом подавил смешок. 

– Вот уж не думал, что задаю такой сложный вопрос, – заметил Ворон. – Или ты составляешь список вариантов длиной с мою косу? 

– Нет, ничего такого. На самом деле, у нас просто говорят «спасибо» и всё.

– И всё? – Казалось, Ворон был разочарован. – Вообще-то я ценю свою жизнь дороже простого «спасибо». 

– Да нас тут вроде и не собирались убивать, ты сам сказал. 

– Так ведь и полиция пока до нас пока не добралась. Может возникнуть перестрелка, какой-нибудь случайный выстрел...

– Надеюсь, ничего такого не произойдет, – вздохнул Роик, догадавшись, к чему он клонит. – Но, если что, я буду тебя защищать, не волнуйся. 

– А я и не волнуюсь, – тихо рассмеялся Ворон. – Ты такой большой, что мне достаточно просто встать за тобой. 

– Ладно, значит, просто встанешь за мной. Но я бы предпочел, чтобы ты сидел тут смирно и не лез на рожон, пока полиция не возьмёт весь комплекс под контроль. 

– Ладно, – в тон ему ответил Ворон и придвинулся немного ближе. – Неужели у вас правда всё происходит настолько скучно? И ни одна красотка никогда не выражала тебе благодарность более пылко, чем ты говоришь? 

– Да я вообще-то ни разу и не спасал жизнь никаким красоткам, – признался Роик. На самом деле, он не очень-то любил откровенничать. Конечно, формально Ворона нельзя было считать совершенно посторонним. Дюрона не давали присягу лорду Марку, но они работают с ним по контракту – тоже подданные в некотором роде. Да и ситуация вроде как располагает ко всяким задушевным разговорам. Вот только ничего особенного с Роиком действительно не происходило, если не считать Тауры. Она была очень даже особенная, но воспоминания о ней были слишком личными, слишком сокровенными, чтобы делиться ими от скуки. 

– Вообще была одна история, когда враги милорда покушались на миледи Катерину, его жену… – начал Роик и осёкся. Ворон был всё же не до такой степени свой, чтобы рассказывать ему истории из семейной жизни Форкосиганов. 

– И?.. – заинтересованно подбодрил его Ворон.

– Всё закончилось хорошо, – изрёк Роик после продолжительной паузы. – Да к тому же ей не надо было даже говорить «спасибо». Если бы покушение удалось, это был бы кошмар. Для всех нас. 

– Но она ведь сказала, я надеюсь? 

– Сказала, конечно. И, да, кстати, мисс Марсия, сестра мисс Карин, поцеловала тогда меня в щёку. 

– Прямо-таки фонтан благодарностей…

– Для Барраяра – да. А что принято у вас? – спросил Роик, чтобы отвлечь Ворона от своей персоны. – Ну, в смысле на Джексоне или Эскобаре? Ты же криохирург и спас немало жизней. Среди твоих размороженных были красотки? 

– Попадались пару раз. Но мне за мою работу платят деньги, а принимать иные благодарности не этично. – Голос Ворона прозвучал нетерпеливо, словно он вовсе и не жаждал говорить о себе. Роик хотел было уже согласиться с ним насчёт этичности, но тут Ворон зашевелился, придвинулся еще ближе, а потом – раз! – и оседлал его колени, усевшись к нему лицом. 

– Ты чего это? – довольно глупо спросил Роик. Ворон загородил панель управления и теперь он видел только его силуэт. Огоньки мигали, бросая на чёрные волосы криохирурга изумрудные и янтарные отсветы. 

– Т-с-с-с, – прошептал Ворон и, положив руки ему на плечи, наклонился к самому его лицу.

Тут до Роика наконец дошло. Он дико удивился и растерялся, попытался встать, чтобы стряхнуть с себя Ворона, но тот опередил его, ловким движением скрестив ноги за его спиной, и накрыв его губы своими губами. Роик плюхнулся обратно, крепко приложившись задом о пол и затылком о стену. Сдавлено чертыхнувшись, он приоткрыл рот. Язык Ворона тут же проскользнул между его губами, и вся решимость Роика вдруг как-то ослабла, уменьшилась, а вот кое-что другое, к его крайнему смущению, увеличилось и окрепло. Судя по довольному звуку, который издал Ворон, тот тоже это почувствовал, и прижался к Роику еще крепче. Но вместо того, чтобы возбудить, это отрезвило его. Он сжал пальцами челюсть Ворона, достаточно крепко, но в то же время осторожно, чтобы не причинить боли. 

– Перестань. Мне это не нужно, – заявил Роик, отстранив его голову и удерживая её на расстоянии.

Ворон дёрнулся пару раз, пытаясь высвободиться. 

– Роик, не будь занудой! Я этого хочу, ты этого хочешь, так почему нет? 

– Потому, что ты мужчина, – твёрдо ответил Роик. – И я вовсе тебя не хочу. Я не сплю с мужчинами! 

– И почему же? 

Пальцы Роика мешали Ворону и он говорил немного сдавлено, но не делал больше попыток вырваться. Или, возможно, просто не хотел расцеплять руки, переплетенные за его шеей, словно надеялся, что Роик не сумеет высвободиться из этой пародии на захват. Впрочем, не стоило забывать, что Ворон помог ему забраться на крышу, а значит, не так уж он слаб. Хотя на запястьях у него наверняка останутся синяки... «Нет, стоп! – приказал себе Роик. – Надо прекратить беспокоиться о нём. Он клон женщины, гибкий, стройный, длинноволосый, но все равно мужчина». 

– Потому что у меня есть девушка, – ответил Роик, не придумав лучшего ответа. – Я сейчас отпущу тебя, и ты сделай тоже самое. А потом ты слезешь с меня, и мы забудем об этом инциденте. Давай уладим всё мирно. Не заставляй тебя калечить. Мне бы этого не хотелось. 

– Мне бы тоже, – очень серьёзно произнёс Ворон, но Роику почему-то показалось, что тот снова передразнивает его.

– Тогда я разжимаю пальцы, – сказал он и убрал руку. А вот Ворон даже не шелохнулся. 

– Ворон...

– Да?

– Мы же договорились!

– Вовсе нет! – Из темноты донёсся раздражающий смешок. – Совет на будущее, Роик: когда имеешь дело с джексонианцем, пусть даже бывшим, заключай Сделку, а не договор. Иначе всё бесполезно. 

– Ворон, не зли меня! – прорычал Роик.

– Ладно-ладно…

Ворон наконец соизволил убрать руки с шеи Роика, но не успел тот облегченно вздохнуть, как они скользнули вниз, между их телами, и одна из них накрыла его пах.

Роик втянул воздух сквозь зубы.

– Я тебя ударю сейчас, правда, – пообещал он. – И скажу милорду, что ты приставал ко мне. 

– Звучит очень угрожающе и по-взрослому, Роик. 

Пальцы – тонкие, сильные и очень умелые, двигались, мешая сосредоточиться, вновь ослабляя волю и решимость. Их прикосновение отчего-то доставляло ему удовольствие, вместо того, чтобы пробудить в нём отвращение. Не успел Роик опомниться, а коварные пальцы уже справились с застёжкой брюк и проникли под одежду. 

– Ворон, – с трудом выдавил он. – Прекрати. У меня есть девушка! Я серьезно! 

– Я тоже серьёзно, Роик. Более чем. Твоей девушки здесь нет, а мы – есть.

Голова Ворона вдруг перестала загораживать панель управления. Роик зажмурился, ослепленный светом, показавшимся неожиданно ярким после почти полной темноты, и, как оказалось, сделал это вовремя, поскольку к пальцам присоединились губы и язык. Роик выругался – на этот раз вслух. Как Ворон угадал его затаённое желание, из всех возможных вариантов «благодарности» выбрав именно этот?.. 

В свои тридцать пять Роик был не так уж искушён в сексе. Ему случалось ухаживать за девушками в то время, когда он жил в Хассадаре и иногда дело заходило дальше ухаживаний, но никогда настолько далеко, как зашло с Таурой. Она была отличным учителем, и они попробовали много разных штучек в постели, но Таура никогда не ласкала его так из-за своих клыков. Роик же всегда хотел попробовать именно это. 

Онемев от одуряющей смеси смущения, злости и плавящего тело удовольствия, он вцепился в косу Ворона, собираясь как следует рвануть за неё чёртова джексонианца, но вместо этого вдруг расслабил руку и надавил на склоненный затылок. Ворон издал сдавленный смешок и не стал противиться его желанию. 

– Мужчины делают минет намного лучше женщин, – заявил он после, вновь усевшись рядом с Роиком на пол. – И многое другое в постели тоже делают лучше. Даже если ты не передумаешь относительно секса, уж это-то ты должен признать. 

Роик промолчал, приводя в порядок одежду. В голове всё еще стоял туман. Ему было ужасно стыдно за то, что он позволил Ворону зайти так далеко. Лили Дюрона явно питала некие романтические иллюзии относительно своих клонов мужского пола, когда решила называть их птичьими именами. Доктор Змей, вот как стоило бы назвать этого конкретного клона. Лодочный домик, правда, совсем не был похож на Эдемский сад, а сам Роик на Еву или Адама. Просто у него давно никого не было, вот почему Ворону удалось проделать с ним этот трюк.

Негромкий гул подлетающих авиеток избавил Роика от продолжения неловкого разговора. Полицейские, похоже, знали свое дело и решили действовать именно так, как он и говорил: появиться без лишнего шума, освободить заложников и захватить похитителей.

Ворон зашевелился, по всей видимости, собираясь подняться на ноги и выглянуть наружу, но Роик довольно грубо схватил его за руку, и дернул вниз, заставив снова сесть на пол. 

– Нет, еще не время. Если, конечно, не хочешь попасть под тот самый случайный выстрел, о котором говорил.

– А если кому-то из похитителей удастся выскользнуть из дома и они прибегут сюда? – спросил Ворон, но обратно все-таки сел.

– Зачем? Чтобы забаррикадироваться среди старых лодок? Будь в озере вода, тогда твои опасения были бы резонны, а так... В общем, ты сиди смирно и не высовывайся, как мы и договаривались, а я пойду на разведку.

Роик поднялся и прокрался к выходу, выскользнул наружу и осторожно выглянул из-за угла. Здание, где находилась штаб-квартира террористов, было уже окружено со всех сторон. Одни полицейские в касках и бронекостюмах рассыпались по лужайке, держа оружие наизготовку, другие, с лицами, закрытыми противогазами, вбегали в дом. Похоже, решили применить добрый старый усыпляющий газ. Вполне логично. Тихо, бесшумно, а пленников от похитителей можно рассортировать потом. Роик даже пожалел в какой-то момент, что не может сейчас быть там, с ними. 

– Они применят усыпляющий газ, да? 

Ворон подкрался так тихо, что даже Царапка позавидовала бы. И вот, пожалуйста, тот, кого, по идее, ему следовало бы охранять, стоит рядом и тянет шею, в надежде получше разглядеть происходящее. Хотя формально телохранителем Ворона Роик вроде как назначил сам себя. То есть, конечно, милорд бы тоже поручил ему это, если бы знал, в какую переделку они попадут, но... 

– Я же велел тебе сидеть и не высовываться, – прорычал Роик, отпихивая Ворона назад.

– А я не обещал слушаться, – ухмыльнулся тот. В предрассветных сумерках было заметно, что вид у него потрепанный, но ничуть не испуганный. – И вообще я старше тебя Роик. 

– Ненамного! – уязвленно ответил тот. – И ты гражданский! Да и вообще, милорд с меня шкуру спустит, если с тобой что-то случится. 

– А я выращу тебе новую. Или приращу на место твою собственную, если от нее что-то останется. 

– Для этого тебе надо самому остаться в живых, – буркнул Роик.

– Да ладно тебе, не похоже, чтобы нам грозила какая-то опасность. 

– И все равно нам лучше подождать, пока полицейские сами нас не найдут. Вообще-то, нам здорово повезет, если нас не парализуют первым делом.

Ворон нахмурился. Попадать под парализатор ему явно не хотелось. 

– Они наверняка уже засекли нас на своих сканерах. Видят, что мы стоим на месте и не спешим скрываться в чаще. И, судя по тому, что к нам пока никто не идет, они уже сообразили, что мы – те самые люди, которые и вызвали их сюда. 

– Скорее всего, так и есть, – согласился Роик. – Но нам все равно лучше оставаться на месте. Не стоит понапрасну нервировать полицию. 

– Ладно.

Ворон скрестил руки на груди и прислонился плечом к стене. 

– Что ж, наше небольшое приключение, кажется, подходит к концу, – заявил он. – На самом деле, все сложилось удачно. Мой корабль улетает днем и, похоже, я на него успею. 

«Очень на это надеюсь», – подумал Роик. Ему хотелось поскорее отделаться от Ворона и, желательно, не встречаться с ним больше никогда в жизни.

Увы, их желаниям не суждено было сбыться. Когда полиция доставила и освобождённых, и арестованных в Норбридж, выяснилось, что лорд Форкосиган тоже благополучно спасся из рук похитителей и объявился в барраярском консульстве. Но не успел Роик облегченно вздохнуть, как милорд приказал ему привезти туда Ворона. Как выяснилось позже, криохирург нужен был милорду здесь, на планете, для дальнейшего расследования. Ворон не слишком-то обрадовался, Роик тоже, но он надеялся, что ему удалось скрыть свои чувства. И все же милорд что-то заметил. 

– У тебя какие-то проблемы с Вороном, Роик? – спросил он, жестом приказав оруженосцу задержаться, когда все остальные вышли из пульта связи консульства.

– Нет, милорд, – ответил Роик, отчаянно страдая от того, что он не может сказать правду. Если бы от правды был хоть какой-то толк! Он лишь даст еще один повод усомниться в собственной профпригодности. Нет уж, хватит с него той истории с эскобарцами и жучьим маслицем. 

– Просто, видите ли… ох уж эти гражданские! – не в силах сдержать эмоции, выругался он, использовав ту интонацию, с которой графиня Форкосиган обычно говорила о барраярцах.

Милорд фыркнул. 

– Очень похоже, Роик.

– Я, кажется, начинаю понимать чувства вашей матушки, милорд.

– Я все же надеюсь, учёные, по крайней мере, этот конкретный учёный, достали тебя не настолько сильно. Доктор Боргос, мне кажется, заслужил куда большую «любовь» со стороны моих оруженосцев.

Доктор Боргос, деловой партнёр лорда Марка, сконструировал генетически модифицированных жучков-маслячков с гербом Форкосиганов на спинках. О, да! Но он, по крайней мере, не приставал к оруженосцам... 

– Как бы там ни было, помни, что Ворон очень важен для нашего задания. Постарайся урегулировать проблемы мирным путем, – распорядился лорд Форкосиган. 

– Постараюсь, милорд, – промямлил Роик. 

Тот откинулся на спинку кресла с задумчивым выражением лица, поигрывая потрёпанной тростью, которая выглядела так, словно её подобрали на помойке. Впрочем, как и весь костюм милорда, да и он сам. Кожа серая, дряблая, под глазами мешки, лицо изборождено глубокими морщинами. Явно переутомился и находится на грани припадка. 

– Думаю, я могу представить, что ты чувствуешь. Помню, когда на комплекс Дюрон напали люди Риоваля, а после нас захватил барон Бхарапутра, Вербена сводила меня с ума. Она не выполняла приказы и постоянно спорила. Невыносимо, правда? 

Вербена Дюрона была одной из клон-сестёр Ворона. И именно она оживила милорда после того, как ему в грудь угодила иглограната. Роик согласно кивнул, хоть и считал, что спорить с женщиной всё же лучше, чем позволить мужчине кое-что недопустимое. 

– Ну, ты главное, не покалечь его, – подытожил лорд Форкосиган. 

– Да, милорд. А теперь вам лучше пойти наверх и воспользоваться вашим активатором. Вид у вас неважный.

Лорд Форкосиган поморщился, но возражать не стал.

Следующие несколько дней Роик старательно избегал Ворона, что было совсем не трудно. Скудный персонал барраярского консульства сбивался с ног, договариваясь о сотрудничестве с главой тайного криокомплекса для бедняков об аренде их лабораторий и оборудования, организовывая похищение госпожи Сато, разыскивая доктора Лейбера и попутно устраивая переговоры с «Белой хризантемой». Да еще на них на всех свалилась обязанность присматривать за детьми Сато. Для Роика это было привычным делом, ведь дома у милорда и миледи было четверо малышей – куда младше Джина и Мины, и Никки – сын миледи от первого брака. Когда милорд и миледи познакомились, ему было всего одиннадцать, совсем как Джину, так что Роику оставалось лишь вспомнить, чем можно увлечь мальчика его возраста. А вот консул Форволынкин, и его помощник Йоханнес явно были не в восторге от этих дополнительных обязанностей. Ворон, в свою очередь, обращался с детишками неплохо. Кто знает, сколько у него младших братьев и сестёр… Роик об этом не спрашивал. Пересекаясь с Вороном, он принимал самый суровый вид, хотя при посторонних Ворон делал вид, будто ничего такого между ними и не произошло, и лишь иногда, когда никто не смотрел на них, выгибал брови и насмешливо улыбался. Роик в ответ хмурился и играл желваками. Этим все и ограничивалось, пока они не нашли и не разморозили госпожу Сато.

На полпути между временным изолятором для размороженной и столь же временной камерой предварительного заключения для бандитов, охотившихся за доктором Лейбером, Ворон вдруг втолкнул Роика в какую-то дверь. Внутри было темно, затхлый воздух пах пылью. Кажется, подсобка...

– Что такое? – шепнул Роик, автоматически загородив Ворона от двери и прислушиваясь. Его чуткие уши, не слышали посторонних звуков, но, может быть, Ворон заметил какую-то опасность? 

– Рефлексы телохранителя, как мило! – промурлыкал Ворон, прижавшись к нему всем телом. В следующее мгновение тонкие, но сильные руки обвили шею Роика, на затылок требовательно надавила ладонь, заставляя его наклонить голову. 

– Даже и не думай, что тебе удастся во второй раз... – возмущенно начал Роик. 

– Ты лучше сам думай поменьше… – Ворон потерся о него всем телом, словно кошка. Теплые мягкие губы коснулись шеи, влажный кончик языка, чуть надавливая, прочертил дорожку от уха до воротника куртки. Пальцы успокаивающе гладили затылок под вставшими дыбом волосами. 

– Зачем ты это делаешь? 

У Роика руки чесались, так хотелось сгрести джексонианца за ворот хирургического халата и встряхнуть, чтобы привести в чувство, а еще лучше, приложить как следует о стену или просто стукнуть разок хорошенько. Главное, рассчитать силу, ведь милорд приказал не выводить из строя их единственного врача. Он нужен госпоже Сато, да и во время предстоящего допроса тоже понадобится. А может, намотать на руку его косу и задать ему хорошую трепку, так, чтобы несколько дней сидеть не мог? Кричать и звать на помощь Ворон наверняка постыдится. Рука у Роика была тяжелая, и он не сомневался, что такой метод воздействия окажется ощутимым – и при этом не калечащим. Вот только где гарантия, что Ворону это не понравится? Чертовы извращенцы, с ними никогда ничего не знаешь заранее! 

А Ворон тем временем расстегнул застежку его куртки, сжал сквозь ткань футболки сосок и покатал между пальцами. Это оказалось очень возбуждающим. Роик втянул воздух сквозь зубы, а Ворон хихикнул. 

– Нравится, да? Право слово, Роик, если отключишь мозг, который вовсю вопит о верности и прочих варварских глупостях, которые я даже представить не в силах, мы сможем быстро закончить и, не задерживаясь, вернуться к нашим пленникам. 

– Ты это называешь «не задерживаясь»? – скептически осведомился Роик. В голову вдруг очень некстати пришло воспоминание о кое-каких сплетнях относительно графа Форкосигана и покойного вице-адмирала Форратьера. Очень смущающие и дезориентирующие воспоминания. Извращение не перестает быть извращением, если им занимался твой сюзерен, но... но...

– Черт, Ворон, я тебя ненавижу! 

Роик оттолкнул его и выбежал из... Нет-нет, вышел из кладовки твердым шагом, стиснув зубы и кулаки.

– Идем, – рявкнул он через плечо. – Нет у нас времени на глупости! 

После того инцидента Ворон оставил его в покое. А может быть, просто не нашёл другого подходящего случая для новой атаки. Роик был этому чрезвычайно рад. Он испытал немалое облегчение, когда они с милордом Аудитором и лордом Марком оказались наконец на орбитальной станции. Увы. Его радость длилась не долго. Вести из дома о смерти графа Форкосигана выбили у них всех почву из-под ног. А вскоре Роик понял, что с ним творится что-то неладное…

***

Настоящее время

Ворон появился на закате. Роик напрягся, словно хищник перед броском, глядя, как он идет через стоянку к своему флаеру. В подражание местным Ворон оделся в свободные штаны со складками, пиджак с широкими рукавами и сандалии. Дойдя до одного из флаеров, он остановился, глядя на закат, расцветивший багрянцем и золотом облака, и вдыхая полной грудью посвежевший к вечеру воздух. Должно быть, работал весь день, не вылезая из операционной или лаборатории... 

Когда погасли последние лучи солнца, Ворон сел в флаер и закрыл фонарь кабины. Дождавшись, когда он включит мотор и поднимется в воздух, Роик последовал за ним. 

К его удивлению Ворон взял курс не на центр города, где раньше снимал номер в одном из отелей, а на север. Арендовал квартиру? Летит в гости к кому-то из знакомых? А может, нашел любовника или любовницу? Роик все еще ломал голову над тем, насколько глупо будет выглядеть его приезд, если верным окажется последний вариант, когда флаер Ворона пошел на посадку перед одним из многоквартирных домов спального района. Роик прибавил скорость, чтобы не потерять его из вида и сел неподалеку. Вообще-то, изначально он собирался последить за Вороном несколько дней, но сейчас, оказавшись так близко от него, вдруг передумал. Какого черта? Он может узнать все, просто спросив. И хватит делать вид, будто он еще ничего не решил и станет действовать в зависимости от обстоятельств.

Роик решительно нажал кнопку на панели управления, выбрался из флаера и прислонился к нему спиной. Скрестив руки на груди, он смотрел, как на противоположной стороне стоянки Ворон щелкнув брелоком сигнализации, поворачивается и идет прочь от флаера. 

Шаг. Другой. На улице только начало темнеть и фонари на стоянке горят ещё совсем не ярко. Все происходит, словно в замедленной съемке. Легкий ветерок играет прядками на висках, выбившимися из гладко зачесанных назад волос, развевает полы куртки. Ворон с легкой рассеянной улыбкой заправляет за ухо прядку, прикасается к наушнику комма и начинает что-то говорить. Он проходит мимо Роика, и тот слышит: «... острый с лососем, рис с овощами и креветками... и, пожалуйста, ваш фирменный...» Ворон делает прочь еще шаг, замирает и, замолчав на полуслове, оборачивается. Какое-то время он просто смотрит на Роика, словно еще не понимая, кого именно видит. Тоненький голос, доносящийся из наушника, пищит что-то и Ворон, очнувшись, произносит: 

– Да, простите. Пожалуйста, добавьте еще один суп и двойную порцию чего-нибудь мясного... Да, спасибо, подойдет. И приборы на двоих.

Он снова прикасается к наушнику и поворачивается к Роику. В вечернем свете очень трудно разобрать выражение его лица. 

– Это довольно неожиданно, – медленно произносит Ворон. 

– Еще как, – соглашается Роик и с этого момента время снова начинает течь в нормальном ритме.

– Лорд Аудитор где-то поблизости? – Ворон огляделся, словно ожидая, что сейчас откуда-то вдруг выскочит коротышка в дорогом сером костюме. 

– Граф Форкосиган на Барраяре со своей семьей. Траур продлится несколько месяцев. 

– Тогда что ты здесь делаешь? – приподняв левую бровь, поинтересовался Ворон.

– А меня отправили в отпуск, – буркнул Роик, стараясь подавить подступившую панику. Сейчас, сейчас ему придется сказать это...

Теперь Ворон поднял и правую бровь. 

– И ты вернулся сюда? Надеюсь, не ради того, чтобы лечь в криостаз? Или Кибо-Дайни так очаровала тебя, что ты поспешил обратно при первой возможности? 

– Что-то в этом роде, – пробормотал Роик, чувствуя, что краснеет.

Ворон тихо присвистнул, наградил его долгим взглядом и усмехнулся. 

– Ну ладно, идем. Поговорим за ужином.

Роик ненавидел эту его усмешку, за которой скрывалось неизвестно что. Взяв с заднего сиденья сумку, он закрыл фонарь кабины и последовал за Вороном. В лифте, поднимаясь на последний этаж, он повторял про себя: «Я спятил, я спятил, я спятил...». И продолжал твердить это, идя вслед за ним по длинному коридору, дожидаясь, пока он откроет дверь и впустит его в квартиру. Однако порог перешагнул, не колеблясь, и не вздрогнул, когда за спиной закрылась дверь. 

Свет в прихожей включился автоматически. Ворон разулся, Роик тоже. 

Ворон прошел через просторную гостиную к панорамному окну, приоткрыл широкую створку. Мебели в комнате почти не было. Невысокий диван у стены, низкий столик, все шкафы – встроенные, пол покрывает золотистая, пружинящая под ногами циновка. 

– Отсюда отличный вид на лес, – заметил Ворон. – В нем, кстати, есть озеро. 

– И лодки? – Роик остановился в нескольких шагах от него, засунув руки в карманы. Он чувствовал себя непривычно в гражданской одежде, и ему постоянно приходилось напоминать себе, что он в отпуске и форма сейчас неуместна. 

– Конечно! – Ворон обернулся. Его лицо все еще хранило непроницаемое выражение. 

– Ну и как, покатался уже?

– Не-а. Не до того было.

Роик покачал головой. 

– Так я и поверил.

Ворон пожал плечами, как бы говоря: «Дело твоё». 

– Я пойду, переоденусь, – сказал он и махнул рукой в сторону одного из шкафов. – В баре есть напитки, угощайся. Я быстро.

Он вышел из комнаты легкой походкой. Роик проводил его взглядом и снова сказал себе: «Я спятил». А потом отправился инспектировать содержимое бара. Он не был любителем спиртного, но, наверное, перед таким разговором действительно стоило выпить. 

Среди многочисленных бутылок он отыскал единственную откупоренную – слабенькую местную рисовую водку. Вполне подойдёт.

Он плеснул себе водки в крохотную чарочку, стопку которых обнаружил на дверце бара, осушил одним глотком. Повторил ещё раз. 

Мелодично звякнул интерком на двери.

– Я открою! – крикнул из глубины квартиры Ворон. Он появился в прихожей, босой, одетый в свободные домашние брюки и легкую тунику. И то, и другое – зелёного цвета, неожиданно напомнившего Роику военную барраярскую форму. Хотя Ворон скорее выбирал оттенок, похожий на хирургические костюмы Дюрон. Да и покрой был джексонианский. 

Роик поставил чарку на подоконник и пошёл помогать. Когда он добрался до двери, Ворон уже расплатился с курьером. 

– Возьми-ка, – он вручил Роику один из объемистых пакетов, горячий и благоухающий ароматами еды. – Отнеси в комнату. 

Вместе они накрыли на стол. Вернее, выставили на стол коробки с едой. Роик поинтересовался, где ванная, помыл руки, наградил своё отражение в зеркале осуждающим взглядом и очередным неласковым: «Псих ненормальный!». А на обратной дороге завернул в прихожую, чтобы достать из сумки небольшой бочонок кленовой амброзии, который захватил с собой из дома. 

Ворон ждал его, сидя на полу около стола. Чёрная коса снова была перекинута на грудь. 

– Что это у тебя? – спросил он.

– Небольшой подарок из личных погребов графа Форкосигана. Местный деликатес. 

– Неужто кленовая амброзия? – прищурился Ворон.

– Э-э-э, ну да, она самая. – Роик поставил бочонок подальше от стола и опустился на пол, неловко скрестив перед собой ноги. – Ты о ней от лорда Марка знаешь? 

– Естественно! – Ворон открыл свою коробку с рисом, овощами и морепродуктами. – Давай есть, я, признаться, жутко голоден. С нашим комплексом столько дел, что времени почти ни на что не хватает. 

– Сочувствую, – произнес Роик, хотя на самом деле испытал не сочувствие, а радость. У Ворона не было времени обзавестись тут какими-то связями… «Чёрт!» – мысленно выругался он и принялся за еду. Мясо в кисло-сладком соусе оказалось превосходным. Какое-то время они молча поглощали пищу. Ворон отлично управлялся палочками. Роик был почти восхищён, заметив, как он достал из коробочки последнюю рисинку и отправил в рот. Ему до такой ловкости было далеко. 

– Ну и как у вас тут вообще идут дела? – спросил он, дожевав последний кусок мяса и запив очередной чарочкой водки. В груди разливалось приятное тепло, но голова оставалась ясной.

– Идут, – ответил Ворон и тоже опрокинул чарочку. – Работы, как я уже сказал, выше крыши. И в буквальном, и в переносном смысле.

– Лорд Марк оставил тебя здесь за главного, как и обещал?

– Именно так. 

– А кто-нибудь из твоих приехал? Я имею в виду, из других Дюрон. 

– Да, Маргаритка и Сокол. 

– Я думал, вы вместе поселитесь. Привычка и всё такое.

– Ну уж нет! – Ворон как гостеприимный хозяин, вновь наполнил чарки. – Просто представить, что всю жизнь прожил бок о бок с пятьюдесятью родственниками…

– Можешь не продолжать, я тебя понял. – Роик отсалютовал ему чаркой. Они снова выпили.

– А как дела у остальных? Как госпожа Сато, Джин, Мина?

– Госпожа Форволынкина, ты хотел сказать?

– Уже? – поразился Роик. – То есть, ясно было, что у него на уме, но так быстро?

– Да что тянуть, если все «за»? Но я так понимаю, её дети уговорили. Да и ситуация тут такая, что ей просто необходима серьёзная защита.

– Да, пожалуй. Ну, за их счастье. Надеюсь, у них всё сложится хорошо.

– Думаю, сложится. 

К некоторому удивлению Роика к концу ужина бутылка опустела. Он поднял её, посмотрел на свет. Пустая, точно. А вроде они не так много и пили.

– Ну, давай, что ли, свою амброзию, – сказал Ворон. 

– Для неё ёмкости нужны побольше. И она чертовски крепкая, – предупредил Роик. 

– Ты думаешь, я пить не умею?

Ворон поднялся, сгреб со стола опустевшие коробки и отнес в утилизатор мусора на кухне. Роик хотел было помочь, но понял, что хозяин дома и сам вполне справится. Ворон вернулся с двумя пиалами и десертными ложечками.

– Разливай… Или правильнее будет сказать «раскладывай»?

– Второе более верно. 

Роик вскрыл бочонок и по комнате разлился сладкий аромат кленового сиропа. Он разложил золотистую массу по пиалам и протянул одну Ворону.

Ворон зачерпнул ложкой немного амброзии, попробовал и, промычал что-то одобрительное. Роик же свою порцию едва пригубил. Амброзия была восхитительной и буквально таяла на языке, но ему так и не удалось преодолеть предубеждение против жучьего маслица. Ворон-то джексонианец, ему все равно, но... «Ты привез ему в подарок три литра жучьей отрыжки». Противный внутренний голос, который Роик уже ненавидел, чуть не заставил его застонать. Он не думал об этом так, когда уезжал с Барраяра. Тогда идея привезти Ворону что-то местное и экзотическое казалась удачной. «Ты бы еще набрал букет из местных ядовитых растений». Чертыхаясь про себя, Роик принялся за кленовую амброзию. Раз уж он ее привез, надо есть самому, иначе это будет нечестно. 

– Ты же знаешь из чего она, да? – спросил он для очистки совести, когда Ворон, управившись со своей порцией, потянулся за добавкой. 

– Я даже знаю достопамятную историю о нашествии эскобарских приставов на особняк Форкосиганов, – заявил Ворон. И, не успел Роик прийти в себя от этой информации, выдал: – У вас там камер наблюдения случайно нет? Я бы дорого дал за то, чтобы увидеть тебя в трусах, сапогах и жучьем маслице.

Для Роика это оказалось чересчур. Ещё не успев сообразить, что делает, он протянул руку и сгреб Ворона за косу на затылке.

– Даже и не думай об этом!

Ворон каким-то чудом ухитрившийся поставить на стол, а не опрокинуть на себя, диван или пол амброзию, расхохотался.

– О, так значит, запись все же есть? Я попрошу мисс Карин прислать мне копию...

– Нет!

Роик встряхнул Ворона и подтащил к себе поближе. И как это он сам не подумал сразу же стереть те проклятые записи? А вдруг кто-то действительно сделал копии? Кошмар! Он убить был готов Ворона за то, что тот подкинул ему столь неприятную идею, в то время как он находится настолько далеко от дома и ничего не может исправить. Хотя, если учесть, что прошло несколько лет, беспокоиться, пожалуй, уже поздно. И что он может сделать, если копия есть у мисс Карин? Или у лорда Марка?

– Вечно ты меня злишь, – буркнул он, отпустив Ворона. 

Тот потрогал волосы на затылке. Вид у него был до странности разочарованный, как будто он ждал чего-то от Роика. Вот только, чего?

– Тебя очень весело дразнить, – признался он. – Ты так стараешься не потерять контроль над собой...

– И что в этом веселого? – угрюмо спросил Роик. Проклятье, он только что оттаскал за волосы хозяина дома... Мысль «он меня спровоцировал» не очень помогла. 

– Ничего, – покачал головой Ворон и снова принялся за амброзию, поглядывая на Роика из-под ресниц. 

– Так зачем ты все же прилетел на Кибо? – спросил он через какое-то время.

– Извиниться, – угрюмо ответил Роик.

– Извиниться? – кажется, впервые за все время знакомства ему удалось шокировать Ворона. – За что?!

– Ну, я все время... В общем, как-то так получается, что я все время... – Роик замялся. Он репетировал все, что скажет Ворону, множество раз, но теперь все заученные слова вылетели у него из головы. 

– Прости, что я был груб с тобой, – выдавил он, уставившись на свои руки, лежащие на коленях и сжатые в кулаки. – И тогда, в лодочном домике, и потом тоже. Да и сейчас.

Прежде чем отставить опустевшую пиалу, Ворон неторопливо облизал ложку, и это очень некстати напомнило Роику какой умелый у него язык. 

– Ты летел сюда три недели, чтобы извиниться? – каким-то странным тоном уточнил Ворон.

– Типа того…

– Ясно. 

Ворон поднялся, принёс из бара ещё одну бутылку и два бокала. Разлил прозрачный напиток. 

– Кое-что покрепче местной водки, – туманно пояснил он и сел, поджав под себя одну ногу.

Роик попробовал. По вкусу и запаху «кое-что» напоминало всё ту же водку, но крепче действительно было раза в три. 

– Ты надеешься меня напоить? – прямо спросил он.

– Не то чтобы надеюсь… Просто у нас на Джексоне, да на Эскобаре сложные разговоры принято разбавлять крепким алкоголем. Собственно, это, скорее всего, интернациональное. 

– Да…

– В таком случае, твоё здоровье.

– И твоё.

Они снова выпили. 

– Итак, – Ворон разглядывал Роика, держа в одной руке бокал, а другой играя кончиком косы. – Ты извинился. Прощать тебя или нет, я ещё не решил, но ты можешь загладить свою вину.

– Как? – осторожно поинтересовался Роик. Изучающий взгляд Ворона ему не особенно нравился.

– Ты мне так и не ответил на вопрос.

– На какой?

– Мужчины делают минет лучше женщин?

Роик, который как раз в этот момент решил глотнуть еще неведомого пойла, поперхнулся и закашлялся. Ворон потянулся похлопать его по спине, но Роик повел плечами, нахмурился и покачал головой. Ему не хотелось, чтобы Ворон прикасался к нему. Он и так плохо соображает. Роик постарался сосредоточиться. Как это говорит милорд? «Стой прямо и говори правду»? Да, пожалуй, так и стоит поступить.

– Ворон, я не знаю, – честно ответил он. – Мне не с чем сравнивать. 

– Роик, только не говори, что это был первый минет в твоей жизни!

– Ага… – Что ж, если подумать, тоже достижение, решил Роик. Ему всё же удалось согнать с лица Ворона насмешливо-непроницаемую маску и, пожалуй, ему понравилась растерянность, промелькнувшая, пусть и всего на миг, в его глазах. 

– Я надеюсь, что ты хотя бы не девственник, – слабым голосом произнёс Ворон. – Хотя это кое-что объяснило бы. 

– Да ну тебя, – приглушённо рассмеялся Роик. – Девственника, наверное, проще было бы совратить. Просто до того злосчастного похищения я был уверен, что мне только женщины нравятся. 

– А теперь уже нет?

– А теперь уже нет.

Говорить правду оказалось и в самом деле… не то чтобы легко, но она значительно упрощало жизнь.

Ворон осушил свой бокал и Роик последовал его примеру. В голове приятно зашумело.

– Мне извиниться за то, что я поколебал твою уверенность?

– Нет. Может быть… Хорошо, что это случилось сейчас, а не потом, когда у меня появилась бы жена и выводок ребятишек. 

– Надеюсь, я не разрушил твои брачные планы?

Роик пожал плечами.

– Не знаю.

Ворон пристально посмотрел на него, но не стал ни о чем спрашивать. Это было хорошо. Правильно.

– У нас на Джексоне бисексуальность считается нормой, – задумчиво произнёс Ворон. – А вот чистая гетеросексуальность или гомосексуальность – не то чтобы патологией, но серьёзной странностью. Как будто человек намеренно лишает себя чего-то, что может получить от жизни. У вас на Барраяре, насколько я понимаю, это не так.

– С точностью до наоборот, – подтвердил Роик и потянулся за бутылкой. 

– Однако лучшие люди вашей планеты были бисексуальны. – На губах Ворона снова появилась улыбка. Однако теперь в ней, как и во взгляде, и в голосе, пропал оттенок насмешки, которая так бесила Роика.

– Да, знаю. Однажды я подслушал разговор… случайно.

Роик замолчал. Кажется, он снова ступил на зыбкую почву, собираясь выболтать семейные секреты Форкосиганов. Ворон заинтересованно склонил голову.

– И?..

– Я скажу, если пообещаешь никому не рассказывать.

– Конечно, – легко согласился Ворон, но Роика уже не так легко было провести.

– Сделка? – строго спросил он.

– А, ты запомнил? Молодец. Ну так, а что я получу взамен?

– Правду.

– Хм, ну да. Ладно, договорились. Сделка. 

Ворон переложил бокал в левую руку и протянул правую руку. Его кисть утонула в лапище Роика, но рукопожатие оказалось неожиданно крепким. «Он хирург, – в сотый, кажется, раз напомнил себе Роик. – У него не могут быть слабые руки».

– Я тогда наставил тебе синяков? – спросил он, не отпуская руку Ворона и разглядывая запястье, словно отметины от его пальцев могли остаться на них спустя почти два месяца.

– Было дело. Но не волнуйся, мне нравится, что ты – грубый барраярский варвар.

– Угу, я так и подумал.

Чуть поколебавшись, Роик переплёл пальцы с его пальцами. Ворон мило улыбнулся и не стал возражать.

– Итак? – напомнил он. 

– Ну да. В общем, я слышал, как леди Корделия сказала однажды, что стала для покойного графа выходом из сложной ситуации, потому что она – женщина-солдат.

– И ты решил, что к тебе это тоже относится? Хотя, если вспомнить Тауру, то задуматься есть о чём.

– Что?!

Роик так сжал пальцы, что Ворон охнул и поморщился.

– Пожалуйста, – мягко попросил он. – Я сказал, что мне нравится твоя барраярская грубость, но не надо ломать мне руки. 

– Извини, – Роик ослабил хватку. Будь он менее пьян, сейчас, наверное, был бы уже за дверями квартиры. – Откуда ты знаешь про нас с Таурой?

– А я и не знал. Просто предположил, потому что видел тебя в клинике, когда вы с нынешним графом Форкосиганом приехали проститься с ней перед её смертью. 

– Она была потрясающая, – вздохнул Роик. – И, если ты собираешься сказать что-то этакое…

– Не собираюсь. Я восхищался и восхищаюсь силой её духа и жизнелюбием. Не многие на такое способны, учитывая обстоятельства. 

– Да, – хрипло ответил Роик. – Не многие. Так что ты начал говорить?

– Я просто подумал, что с такой женщиной, наверное, непросто быть хозяином положения. Ты – телохранитель, всё время должен быть на чеку, от тебя зависят чужие жизни. Возможно, в качестве компенсации, в интимных отношениях тебе хочется быть ведомым?

– Ага, в Сфере то же самое говорили, – пробормотал Роик.

– Ты был в Сфере? Когда?

Роик с трудом сдержал самодовольную ухмылку.

– По дороге сюда. Просто подумал, что сам не смогу разобраться в себе, а обращаться к кому-то на Барраяре… нет, это невозможно. Рано или поздно об этом могли узнать, а я не хотел ничего такого. А вот в Сфере… Я не настолько важная шишка, чтобы там следили за мной. 

– Телохранитель, хотя, насколько я понимаю, на самом деле ты нечто большее? Скорее адъютант, верно? Так вот, адъютант такого человека как твой начальник – шишка весьма важная. Если кто-то захочет подобраться к нему, будет искать слабости у тех, кто его окружает.

Роик ошеломленно поморгал.

– Ну, спасибо за очередную головную боль! Я как-то не подумал об этом.

– Да брось, – Ворон придвинулся ближе и прикоснулся губами к уголку его рта. – Слабость остается слабостью до тех пор, пока ты считаешь ее таковой. Если кто-то решит шантажировать тебя твоей бисексуальностью, что ты ему ответишь?

– Что пока ни в чем не уверен… – пробормотал Роик, зачарованно глядя в его темные, бархатисто-карие глаза.

– Неверный ответ…

Ворон допил свой напиток и поставил бокал на стол. Роик машинально последовал его примеру.

– А какой верный?

Ворон придвинулся еще ближе, практически вплотную. От его губ пахло алкоголем и кленовым сиропом. Роик и сам не понял, как это произошло, просто его ладонь вдруг оказалась у Ворона на пояснице, надавила, заставляя сильнее прогнуться.

– Да, я такой, и я могу рассказать это кому угодно… – шепнул Ворон.

«Стой прямо и говори правду». Всё верно.

На этот раз Роик сам поцеловал его. Губы Ворона оказались мягкими, податливыми, а их вкус, подслащенный амброзией, приятным и возбуждающим. Теперь, когда Ворон сам не пытался соблазнять, а лишь отвечал ему, поцелуй понравился Роику намного больше. Чушь это все, насчёт контроля…

И всё же позже, когда они погасили свет и избавились от одежды, Роик перевернулся на спину и усадил на себя Ворона. 

– Думаю, будет лучше, если в первый раз ты всё сделаешь сам, – выдохнул он.

– Почему? – Ворон наклонился над ним, покрывая нетерпеливыми поцелуями его шею и плечи. – Ты же был в Сфере. Я думал…

– Я прошёл только теоретический курс, – гладя его бёдра, признался Роик. Не смотря на тот раз в лодочном домике, он всё же сомневался, сможет ли возбудиться с мужчиной, но сейчас с трудом сдерживал нетерпение, пусть и смешанное с изрядной долей волнения и толикой страха. – Не хотел делать это ни с кем, кроме тебя.

– Теоретический курс! – Ворон тихо рассмеялся в темноте. – Ты не перестаёшь меня удивлять. Что ж, давай перейдём от теории к практике…

Его тело было именно таким, как и представлял себе Роик в те редкие минуты, когда воображение ненадолго побеждало волю: гибким, отзывчивым на ласки, жарким и выносливым. Они начали медленно и неторопливо, но позже, когда Роик немного освоился, Ворон не стал возражать против смены диспозиции. Роик подмял его под себя и принялся доказывать, что вовсе не склонен подчиняться и быть ведомым в постели. К утру он настолько измотал Ворона, что тот запросил пощады.

– А может, ещё разок? – спросил Роик, наматывая на руку его растрепанную косу. Ворону это, как выяснилось, очень даже нравилось, а он сам ничего не имел против того, чтобы изображать из себя барраярского варвара.

– Обязательно, и не только разок, но давай сперва поспим… 

Ворон сгрёб в охапку подушку и обессиленно распластался на кровати, уткнувшись в неё лицом. В неярком свете фонарей, приникающем через окно, его кожа блестела от пота. 

Оставив в покое его косу, Роик вытянулся рядом. Он, если честно, тоже устал и просто дразнил Ворона.

– Придётся тебе завтра взять выходной, – заявил он.

– Угу, – пробормотал Ворон. – У меня ещё осталась парочка нереализованных фантазий… Надо только где-то раздобыть цепи и тогда мы сыграем в захват заложников.

– Размечтался! – фыркнул Роик, но Ворон уже спал.

*

Один выходной превратился в два, а потом и в три. На четвертый день Ворон все же отправился на работу, а Роик – забрать свои вещи и аннулировать аренду гостиничного номера. А вернувшись, сходил к озеру, чтобы договориться о лодочной прогулке на вечер.

– Эти лодки ненастоящие. Ни одной нет с веслами! – заявил Роик, когда они на самой маленькой скорости отплыли от берега. День был будний и они оказались на озере единственными гуляющими. 

– Роик, я и так знаю, что ты сильный, совсем не обязательно для этого грести веслами, – ответил сидящий на корме Ворон. Выражение лица у него снова было непроницаемое, но пальцы очень крепко сжимали край скамьи.

– Ты боишься воды? – остановив лодку посреди озера, Роик присел перед ним на корточки и заглянул ему в глаза.

– Не воды! – уязвленно ответил Ворон и нехотя добавил: – Скорее открытых водных пространств.

– Ты небось и плавать не умеешь?

Карие глаза сверкнули.

– Сделка, Роик: я честно отвечаю на твой вопрос, а ты не пытаешься спихнуть меня в воду – из самых благих побуждений, разумеется.

– Здешняя вода не особо полезна для здоровья, насколько я знаю, – ответил Роик и, ухмыльнувшись, добавил: – Но я согласен, на тот случай, если ты вдруг окажешься на Барраяре. В поместье Форкосиган-Сюрло отличное озеро – не чета этой луже. Там и рыбу ловить можно.

Ворон с сомнением покосился на берег, который явно, по его мнению, находился слишком далеко.

– Меня пока никто не приглашал в это ваше Форкосиган-Сюрло. И после твоих слов я совершенно точно откажусь от приглашения, если оно вдруг поступит.

– Значит, не умеешь, – весело подытожил Роик и извлек из-под скамьи объемистую корзинку для пикников. 

– Морской болезни-то у тебя хоть нет? – спросил он с запоздалым беспокойством.

– Это еще что такое? – подозрительно спросил Ворон.

– Ну, тебя не тошнит на воде?

– Да вроде нет...

– Уже хорошо. Но мы можем вернуться на берег, если хочешь.

Ворон отрицательно покачал головой.

В корзинке было несколько видов местной выпечки, закуски и пиво. Они отдали им должное, сидя рядом, и наблюдая за раскаленным шаром солнца, клонящегося к горизонту, скрытому сейчас за деревьями.

– А что, все Дюроны боятся открытых водных пространств? – спросил, слегка захмелев, Роик.

– Нет. У нас в комплексе всегда был бассейн. Просто мне он никогда особо не нравился. 

– Может, это как-то связано с вашими именами? Ворон – птица не водоплавающая.

– То есть, думаешь, все дело в этом? И, если бы меня звали Селезень, Нырок или, скажем, Пингвин, это решило бы проблему?

Смех Роика разнесся над водой. 

– Что ты ржешь? Я, между прочим, на полном серьезе предлагал Лили назвать Пингвином какого-нибудь следующего из детей, с тех пор, как мне исполнилось десять. Пингвин – это такая птица с Земли, живёт на Северном полюсе и…

– Да, я знаю. Смешная толстая птица с маленькими крылышками. Надеюсь, Лили к тебе не прислушалась?

– Нет, конечно.

Край солнца скрылся за деревьями. Небо потемнело, став из голубого сперва насыщенно фиолетовым, а после – чернильно-черным с белыми искорками звезд. На панели управления, напоминая о том достопамятном вечере в лодочном домике, перемигивались янтарные и изумрудные огоньки, бросая причудливые блики на их лица.

– Кстати об именах. Оруженосец – довольно странное имя, – потягивая из банки пиво, заметил Ворон. – Даже для столь милитаристского общества, как Барраяр.

– Это моя должность, а не имя, – хмыкнул Роик.

– Да неужели? А тебе не кажется, что мы уже достаточно близки для того, чтобы ты сказал, как тебя зовут?

– Сделка? – предложил Роик.

– Ну, хорошо, предположим, да?

– Я скажу, если ты приедешь на Барраяр. 

– Хм. Вот ты и заговорил об этом снова. Тебе скоро улетать?

– Послезавтра.

Ворон ничего не ответил на это. Он вообще был очень скрытен, мало и неохотно говорил о себе, но Роику казалось, что он понемногу учится его понимать. Сейчас Ворон, кажется, был расстроен. Вскоре он пожаловался на вечернюю прохладу, и они вернулись на берег. 

***

Ворон проводил его до орбитальной станции. По дороге они болтали о пустяках. Роик просил передавать приветы знакомым, Ворон тоже. Оба делали вид, что расстаются с лёгким сердцем, будто Барраяр и Кибо-Дайни не разделяли три недели пути, и они запросто смогут навещать друг друга в любое время.

– Это была отличная неделя, – сказал Роик на прощание. – Но всё равно извини, что свалился тебе, как снег на голову.

– Можешь валиться еще, я не против, – улыбнулся Ворон.

– И ты – мне.

– Не думаю, что мне обрадуется твоя девушка или, к тому времени, может, уже жена.

– Я – обрадуюсь.

Ворон приподнялся на цыпочки, чтобы поцеловать его в щёку. Роик обнял Ворона в ответ, стараясь запомнить его запах, и то как он прижимается к нему. Ему пришлось сделать над собой усилие, чтобы разомкнуть руки, отстраниться и, сказав последнее «Пока», повернуться к Ворону спиной.

Идя по трубе перехода к кораблю, которому предстояло доставить его на Барраяр, он думал о том, что так и не спросил Ворона, чем была для него их связь. А может быть, так было даже лучше – не спрашивать и не знать. Потому что точно знал, чем она была для него самого. Он наконец-то примирился с самим собой. Это стоило того, чтобы прилететь на другой конец галактики и поступиться принципами, которые прежде казались незыблемыми. 

Роик не был уверен, что сможет дома чувствовать себя настолько свободным и уверенным в себе, как сейчас, но разве он не был свидетелем тому, как люди пробивали и более крепкие стены, чтобы преодолеть традиционные барраярские предрассудки? Граф Майлз, лорд Марк и мисс Карин, Доно Форратьер и Рене Форбретен, Дув Галени, а до них – Эйрел и Корделия Форкосиган, коммодор Куделка, и его жена Дру, Иллиан и леди Форпатрил? Все они не побоялись сразиться за свою честь, за свои права и за свое счастье. Возможно, простой оруженосец и не имеет права претендовать на то, чтобы стоять плечом к плечу со столь сильными и яркими личностями, но и его голос может быть услышан, и он может послужить для кого-то примером.

Роик возвращался домой, точно зная, кто он и как собирается прожить свою жизнь. Всё, что от него требуется: стоять прямо и говорить правду.


End file.
